


Flexible Dragon's for a New Year

by Johnsdatter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Flexible Dragon Slayers, New Years, just something cute and funny I thought of a while back and wrote out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnsdatter/pseuds/Johnsdatter
Summary: just a cute little one shot i thought of based around how dragon slayer's fight. they're close combat fighters for the most part so they have to be very fit, but i have this theory that dragon slayers are super flexible because of the moves and things they use so that's where this badly written chaos I'm posting a few minutes before midnight on the west coast came from.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Flexible Dragon's for a New Year

“This is rediculous, I’ve never seen you do that!” Levy yells as she walks with Gajeel from a job to a party to celebrate a new year at the sabertooth guild. Most of Fairy tail and some other guilds were at the party as well but some attention was qickly grabbed by the pair entering with Lily and Juvia and Gray.

“Even I did not know you could do that Gajeel.” Juvia added.

“whatch a talkin about?”

“He dropped into a full split like it was nothing during a fight today when a dark guild member cancelled out his magic!” Levy exclaimed. “He’s never been that flexible before!”

“Oi! I was always that flexible, I just don’t normally drop into a fuckin split during a fight!” the man snapped.

“But that’s totally normal?” Sting says, a bit confused. By now most people were listening in and trying to hear what was going on.

“Hey what’s up guys?” Natsu asked.

“Gajeel dropped into a split during a fight and Levy says he wasn’t that flexible before.” Sting tells him.

“That’s stupid, that’s pretty normal.”

“That’s what I said!”

“Ok, but can you explain WHY that’s normal, like it’s really not!” Lucy exclaimed.

“We’re dragon slayers, of course it’s normal. We use hand to hand combat and get close up and stuff, therefore it’s normal.” Natsu looks over to the others, confused.

“Most people can’t do that whenever they want Natsu, so it’s not normal.” Lucy retorts.

“For the most part only dancers can do that, and I have a hard time believeing people like dragons slayers can do that.” Minerva adds her input to which people start agreeing. Standing, Rogue takes off his cloak, stands by a table and does a partial back bend so his hands are on the table before easily swinging his feet up as he did a handstand on the table edge with his feet pointed back in a way that should have been very physically difficult. It seemed like second nature to him as he dropped his feet all the way onto the table before letting go and standing.

“That wasn’t very hard and it’s really not in general so a full split is really easy.”

“Rogue, what the fUCK?!” Orga’s jaw is dropped as he hops off the table.

“See! A full split is so easy so why are you freaking out about that? It’s not that much harder really!” Sting insists.

“Guys, I remember Porelyusica almost reacted the same way and she told me most people are literally unable to do what we can and it takes a long time and a lot of constant training to be able to do what we can any time.” Wendy explained, which seemed to miff the slayers.

“Gajeel, do it again.” he rolled his eyes, but fell into the full split easily, looking bored.

“Hey, I wonder who’s the most flexible?” the random comment sparked a competition between the dragon slayers, the only one not participating was Laxus because he’s Laxus. It was honestly a sight to behold, lwhen they piled up and little Wendy stood on her hands with one of the twin dragons on each foot at one point. No one could delare a clear winner but it really was epically cool for it to switch with Laxus finnaly joining in, Gajeel and Natsu on each of his feet on one hand and clasping thier other hands together at the wrists while Sting and Rogue did backbends on the twos legs, Wendy flipping ontop of all of them as a firework went off behind them. The best way to start the year, the picture that was taken of it though by Jason was sircling throughout newspapers and magazine’s in Fiore for weeks later.


End file.
